


Fate's way

by linaaaa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arranged Marriage, Assassins, Badass Damian Wayne, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Childhood Friends, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Forced Maturity, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Kidnapping, MLBxDC, Marie Fu, Reincarnation, Selina Kyle is Catwoman, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, The League of Assassins (DCU), Tim Drake is Red Robin, abusive childhoods, not normal kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linaaaa/pseuds/linaaaa
Summary: Marinette was every bit the happy child everyone described her to be. That is, until the league reprogrammed her, but no matter, she still had her soulmate, Damian, and she will rule the world, so what more can a girl really ask for?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 125
Kudos: 371





	1. When someone asks you to go with him to get a water gun, say no

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to whoever is reading this. I finally did it, I wrote a damianette fan fic! I figured that after reading God knows how many stories with this ship, and after having a hard time finding new ones I liked, I should probably write one of my own. I don't know how good this story will be, but I promise to try. On that note, I'm not sure when or how I will update. Enjoy :)

Time and space never really mattered to Marinette. At such a young age she didn’t even understand why she couldn’t stay longer in the park, or why her parents yelled at her when she left to play with kids without telling them. She didn’t understand why she could only see her grandma twice a year, if she loved her, she should have been able to get to her anytime she wanted, no matter where she was. Wasn’t that how the world worked? Love could cure everything, and the good always won in the battle against the bad! 

But this, this could never be cured. Why had everyone lied to her? Did they not love her, did no one love her?

Marinette was three years old when she was kidnapped. She will later on forget her time before that, but she will never forget how scared and alone she felt. She can swear on everything dear to her( not that there are many things) that she was happy that day, even carefree if though she can’t really imagine herself being carefree. Her best friends, Chloe, Nino and Kim were with her. She was having so much fun, their parents took them to the beach and throughout the whole day, the only thing that could be heard were their childish laughs. She even remembers wearing a new swimsuit, a ladybug themed one. They played tag, swam and made sand castles, they even played the adult game, pretending to be adults. But they were after all kids, and the adults should not have drunk and should not have been distracted, because all it takes for chaos to spread is one mistake, one moment one weakness. 

It started with Chloe, no one would deny that Chloe was a spoiled child, so she always had to be the center of attention. Marinette never minded, she loved her best friend and she had to admit it was funny to watch her come up with new ways to entertain the boys. This time, she decided to start a war, a water one at that, but a war nonetheless. She used her water gun on Nino first, and then on Kim, and before long, she was being chased by the two boys. Water hit everyone, and the screams could be heard from miles away, it really was so much fun, but before Marinette could join in, she noticed her friend(babysitter), Fu-Fu, standing not too far away from them. Being the friendly kid she was, she ran to him and asked him to join in on the fun. He of course accepted, because who could resist her charming smile and puppy eyes, but he asked her to come with him to the car to get a new water gun first. You have to understand that she knew him, he wasn’t a stranger, so her parents didn’t warn her not to go alone with him. Before the adults could register her absence, she was long gone. 

That was the day Marinette Dupain-Cheng died. For months on end she cried and asked to see her family and friends. She begged to be let free, to play, to eat, to understand what was happening. Her young mind could still not process why her parents suddenly didn’t answer her calls, why she had been isolated.

For one whole year, she was alone, with only her sad thoughts to keep her busy. Every day, a really mean man would come into her room to ask her what her name was. Every time she answered truthfully, and said her name was Marinette, that man would slap her, punch her, kick her, anything and everything to inflec her pain, he would not stop until she lost consciousness. The little girl could not understand why she was being punished, her mama always told her to be honest. Was everything her parents taught her a lie?  
Finally, she stopped answering the question, but the man continued to beat her. By now, she had stopped wishing it would all go away, she learnt the hard way that all her begging would lead to nothing. She stopped being carefree, stopped being happy, she even stopped smiling her bright smile. She evetualy stopped crying, because, as hard as it was to believe, the pain became bearable, so she would just wait for it to be over so she could be left alone.

And just like that, one ordinary day, a woman came in her room instead of the man she grew to hate. She presented herself as Talia al Ghul and finally gave her some answers. From that day forward, her name was Marie Fu and she was to be married to someone named Damian. She would always be in danger, and she would have to prove herself every day.


	2. True rulers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took longer than expected, hope you enjoy it! Btw, all the questions are questions Marie asks herself.

The first time Marie met Damian, it felt as though she could breath after drowning for so long. Everything she’d been through and all she had endured left her mind, and all her sorrows vanished. The moment their eyes met, she felt happiness and a feeling of coming home, so, for the first time in a year, she let her lips move upwards in an uncertain smile. Maybe she will no longer have to be alone, she could have a friend, she could survive this.

Stupid, stupid Marie, have you not learnt your lesson? Did you not understand what happens to naive little girls? 

As soon as he saw her smile, the look of wonder and shock fell from his face, and was replaced by an angry scowl. His mesmerizing green eyes became filled with rage, and his whole body tensed as if he would be struck any moment. Did he not want to be her friend? Had she upset him?

Only after his mood changed, did she look in the room the strange lady brought her to. She was in a massive room, if it could be called a room. To the side stood people dressed in all black, there were so many of them that Marie wondered if there was a war going on, why else would there be a need for such a large army? But that’s not what stopped her in her tracks, there was a man that seemed ageless sitting on a throne in the middle of it all, and next to him, the angry boy stood as frozen as a statue. She looked behind her, only to find the woman gone, and the soldiers forming a barrier , trapping her inside the room. With nowhere else to go, the little girl took timid steps towards the throne. 

“Bow before the Demons head little girl, or yours should fall!” said the weird man with so much authority in his voice that she felt compelled to do exactly what he asked of her. So she did just that, she bowed as nicely as she could and rose only after hearing a sign of approval.

“Who is she?” asked the ever impatient four year old. Everyone knew that Damian hated waiting, especially when he did not understand what was happening.

“Who is she?” who is he? Why does he get to speak, why is he standing next to the scary man, does he think he’s better than her? That’s it, Marie no longer wanted to be friends with him, he is not worthy of her friendship.

It seems that asking about her was the right decision, because the irritation disappeared from the man’s face. With a proud look in his eyes, he said loud and clear, so that everyone present could hear: “She is your soulmate, who else?”.

Soulmates? Ok, things are starting to get even weirder, marriage and now soulmates? Do they not understand she's only 4?

Nobody expected to hear those words coming from their leader. As highly trained as the assassins were, even they were surprised to hear such news, soulmates should not exist, they were just stories for the hopeless romantics. Sure, they did hear gossip about a marriage that would benefit the league, but the idea of soulmates is far too stretched for even them to believe.

Before questions could be fired, and uncertainty made clear, Ra’s al Ghul continued his explanation. “ When I was as young as Damian did I first hear of soulmates, from my mentor no less. There was a story about power without limits, of rulers no one could ever defeat, and of marks that meant greatness. The story is as old as time itself, since balance has been the core of our world and civilization, the balance between creation and destruction. Since then, it has taken new meanings, yin and yang, good and bad, power and weakness, victory and defeat, but without the balance between creation and destruction, our world would no longer be alive. When this world was created, fate decided that creation should not exist without destruction, thus creating soulmates. The power and soul was split in two and entrusted into a pair of humans, forever altering them and forming an unbreakable bond. From that moment till the end of time, the pair would live and die together, and be reborn after a century, only to die again. They were to keep balance in the world and work with fate to control the lives of the humans, their subjects, seeing as though they were the true rulers.”

Should she understand all the words that man spoke? Is he serious? Oh no, what if it’s all a dream, and as soon as she wakes up, the mean man would come into her room once more?

Seeing the bewilderment on his assassins faces, the man stopped speaking. He could feel their confusion, see the distrust in their eyes, but above all, feel their excitement and hope for all of it to be real.

Finally, a woman from the crowd had the courage to speak out, to address her uncertainty. “Master, please excuse my puzzlement, but are you saying that your descendant and that girl are the reincarnation of the creation and destruction pair?” 

Master, what is she, his servant?

It could be seen from miles away how proud and elevated the Head of the Demon was, finally, everyone will acknowledge the superiority of his bloodline. “What else could I speak of, my only descendant holds the power of destruction. After he bonds with his soulmate, Marie Fu, and regains all of his past memories, he will hold power unknown to men, he will conquer the world in my family’s name, he will rule the world.” 

Wait, is he still talking about her? Past memories? Somebody get this man a translator!

After saying that, he took both kids to the podium so that everyone could see them. He lifted both their hands, and intertwined them without a second thought. As soon as their hands touched, a blinding red and black light appeared, engulfing the kids in it, and the wind began to blow. Suddenly, their feet no longer touched the floor, they were being lifted up and up, so high that they thought they might touch the ceiling, but as that thought occurred to them, they slowly descended. Ra’s al Ghul took their hands and turned them towards the crowd. On the inside of the girl's wrist could be seen, as clear as day, a ladybug, and on the boy's wrist, a black cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do Damian's perspective next chapter, that's what I had planned, but only if that's something you would like to read.


	3. Is soulmate another word for target?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, Damian felt the connection more than Marie, because Marie was scared, she was blinded by the fear.

Damian was furious. How dare they interrupt his fight? He was almost done with the assassin, he just had to punch him one last time, and he would have won, but no, now his jid wants him to come meet someone. Who could be so important that he had to be interrupted?

So, grunting and scowling at life, little Damian headed towards the main room. To say he was shocked would be an understatement, all of his grandfather’s assassins were there, waiting, but for what, he did not know. He was really starting to get curious, first this person had the audacity to disturb him, then that person requested his attention, and now all of the assassins were waiting too?

Finally, he saw his mother approaching, but as soon as he saw who was next to her, his heart stopped. Who his she? Next to his mother was a little girl, probably no older than him, but why does she look so afraid? He could not understand what was happening, why was she here? Questions kept surfacing, each one more confusing than the last one, but that all stopped when their eyes met. Her blue eyes captivated him to no end, how can a shade of blue be this beautiful and mesmerizing? Suddenly, he felt a calmness and familiarity engulfing him, he felt warm and safe and happy. Was this feeling he was experiencing happiness? 

But then he saw her smile, is she suicidal, does she not know emotions get you killed in the league? What is she doing here, she should not be here, she’ll get herself killed! Oh no, what if that’s what she’s here for, what if he will have to end her, he can’t kill her! He did not know why, but he could not bear to see her in danger, what’s happening to him.

Then she moved, she started walking towards him and he could see from the way she walked that she was scared and as clueless as him. He somehow felt connected to her, he knew she had endured a lot. Without a second thought, he made a promise to always protect her, no matter the consequences.

He was so concentrated on her, he did not hear his grandfather talk, but he did see her bow before them. Ok, so maybe they are not intending to kill her, then what is she here for? 

“ Who is she?” he heard himself ask. He could no longer stand the suspense, he had to know who she was, no matter the punishment he would later have to go through for speaking without being asked.

His jid looked proud, why would he be proud, he had always been punished for speaking out of line. “She is your soulmate, who else?”, he heard him say.

Soulmate, what’s that? Is she like his servant? Training partner? He only hoped that “soulmate” wasn’t another world for target, seeing as though he could not kill her.

Then he saw the assassins, they looked as surprised and confused as him, maybe even more if that was possible. So he isn’t the only one that did not get Ra’s words, good to know.

Good thing his grandfather started explaining, not! What is the nonsense he’s speaking about? Sure, “power without limits, of rulers no one could ever defeat, and of marks that meant greatness” sounds great, but is he really supposed to believe this fairy tale? So soulmates are supposed to be the perfect pair, the balance between creation and destruction, he got that, but does that mean he and that girl are soulmates? No, it could not be, he is supposed to be alone, forever, it’s surely just a coincidence. “Live and die together, and be reborn after a century, only to die again”, that sounds horrible, who would want that? But having subjects sounds fun, and being a ruler is surely more interesting than his missions, maybe he would like having a soulmate. Then again, it doesn’t matter if he would like having a soulmate or not, no one would ever love him, not after everything he’s done, he does not deserve love.

He was surprised when someone had the courage to directly address Ra’s, and a woman no less, they sure do get braver. And she’s smart too, she asked the right question,can today be anymore full of surprises. Is he dreaming, his grandfather’s not angry? He seems elevated and proud, that’s the second time today that he showed signs of being proud, he is never proud, only disappointed, he should know. 

Wait, is this really happening, does he really have a soulmate, and is he really supposed to rule the world? It has to be a test, there’s no way this can all be true!

The next thing he knows, he’s next to that peculiar girl, in front of the whole league, and his grandfather is, for some reason is making them hold hands? The moment their hands touched, Damian felt a shudder run through him, he could feel the power they shared, feel the bond they will have. He could only look deep into her eyes as he felt the world slip away, only the two of them mattered, it was them against the world. He could see red and black all around them, as if it was hugging them, and feel the wind in his hair, but he could not be bothered to look away from her, she was the most fascinating of it all. Time was relative in that moment, he did not know if they had stared at each other for a passing moment, or for eternity, but he found himself not caring. All too soon, she looked away, and only then did he realize that they were no longer floating. Ra’s took their hands and turned the inside of their wrists towards the crowd. He heard sounds of awe and astonishment, but he could not see what the fuss was all about, that is, until his grandfather dropped their arms.

On the inside of his wrist he could see a black cat, as black as night. So it was real, he did have a soulmate. Thinking that, he looked at the girl, Marie Fu, but she seemed so fragile, so innocent, too pure for this world, she looked like an angel. An angel should not be stuck with a demon for all of eternity, she did not deserve this, he will protect her the only way he knows how.

He will not speak to her, no matter how much he will want to. He will not be her friend, no matter how much he craves friendship. He will be mean if that's the only way to keep her as far away from him as possible. He will not ruin her, not like he does with everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I wanted to apologize, Damian is sexist only because of his grandfather, and believe me, I hate sexist people, but I wanted to write Damian’s thoughts as precisely as possible, and in my opinion, Damian would be sexist. But don’t worry, Marie will teach him what happens when he underestimates females, and I’ll make sure he never forgets it :)  
> Oh and, jid= grandfather if you did not get it.


	4. Sole tear

After they met, Marie and Damian had to do everything together. Ra’s decided that they should be in perfect sync, be able to fight together, be on the same level, physically and mentally. 

That first year, when they were four till they were five, was the hardest for Marie. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get Damian to be her friend, no matter how hard she pushed, he would not open up, let her in. For a time, he had just ignored her, she would try to talk with him, only for him to walk away without as much as a glance spared her way, she would try to smile at him, but he would not meet her eyes. She even sneaked into his room one time, so they could be alone, maybe then she could tell him that she only wanted to be friends and that they could have each other's backs, that they did not have to be alone. She thought it was such a brilliant idea, she was sure he would be her friend if he just understood, except it backfired. As soon as he saw her, he yelled at her, calling her all this awful names, like stupid, and foolish, he even called her brain-dead when she said they would not have to be alone. In the end, she ran from his room as fast as she could, so that he could not see her tears, he already thought her weak, she would not prove him right. 

Still, she would not give up, after all, she had only been there a year and some months, and she felt like she could not breath, like she was not herself anymore, she could not imagine how it felt like growing up in a place like this, what he had gone through. She should have just given up that night, it would have spared her a lot of pain, because after that incident, when she would try to talk to him, he would yell at her like he did in his room, and he would no longer avoid her gaze, he would glare at her all day, regardless if she was looking at him or not. 

On top of that, that was the hardest year for Marie, because she suddenly had to fight back when men tried to hurt her, she had to learn how to throw a punch, how to block attacks. Learning to protect herself would have been nice, if the pain would have stopped, only it became ten times worse, if she missed a punch, she would receive ten back, and she no longer had the privilege of a break when she could no longer take the pain, whenever she lost consciousness, when she would wake up, she would be tortured. 

If that was not enough, she had to fight Damian once a week, and it was not pretty, they had to fight until one of them fainted, and of course that Damian always won, merciless. She once heard him mumble something about how girls are such weaklings, how they could not take a punch, and how she “punched like a girl”. When she heard that, she promised herself that she would train harder than anyone, push every boundary, so she could teach him how a girl punched, teach him to never underestimate girls again.

And that’s not all, after a day of absolute torture, she had to endure another kind of torture, school. She would have surely been the type of girl that enjoyed school and learning, if it had been for her own age, but no, she had to learn how to multiply instead of how to gather, she had to strategize, and while kids learnt some fraction of a second language, she had to learn two new languages per year. I mean come on, she had not even turned five, and they were teaching her how to crush a rebellion.

It was all too much, she was not a machine, not their weapon, still what could she do? It was one of those days in which living felt useless, that she broke down, after finally getting to her room. She cried till there were no tears left, and her eyes hurt, she grieved the life she could have had, the friends and family she lost. For the first time since her kidnapping, she cried for herself, for the naive little girl who trusted anyone and taught the good would always defeat the bad. She wept for her parents who lost their only child, who loved her unconditionally, she pleaded for them to forvig her, to understand that she was just a stupid little girl, but no one answered. Once again, she sobbed because she was totally and utterly alone, and it was all her fault, she killed Marinette Dupain-Cheng. When the tears stopped falling, she took her anger out on her room, she pushed and kicked everything in sight, until everything in her room was as broken as she was.

Unknown to her, Damian had a first row ticket to her breakdown, he witnessed it all. She left her door open, so he was able to see and hear her cry as perfectly as if he was standing next to her. He saw her cry her heart out, and heard her pray for forgiveness, to who and what for, he did not know, but he felt his heart break for her. He stayed through it all, not going in, but not leaving either, hoping it would help her, he saw her destroy her room, until there was nothing left. Only then did he finally close the door, and left. 

If someone had paid enough attention to the soon to be leader, they could have seen the sole tear on the boys face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll be able to post a chapter every day for this week, I'll try, but I have mid-terms. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Losing oxygen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How has your day? Mine's been great, out of the six hours of school I was supposed to attend, I only had two, one of which was physical education. And by the way, what happened to google?  
> IMPORTANT: The last move Marie makes in the fight is the one Natasha does in iron man 2, when she is boxing with Happy.

Birthdays. Until Damian met Marie, he did not know his birthday was supposed to be celebrated that, for some reason, there had to be a party thrown in his honor. If he was honest with himself, he was happy that he got to share his first birthday party with Marie, that they could be together on the day they were born, because somehow, they had been born on the same day. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they were soulmates, maybe it was all a coincidence, whatever it was, whoever decided it that way, he could not be more thrilled.

They were both turning five, and for some reason, his mother decided that they should throw a party. Damian had nothing to compare it to, but he felt as though it had been a great party, he would never admit it, but anything with his Angel in it was significantly better than when he was alone. The whole league was present, and everyone was talking among themselves. Even though there weren’t games, they did not have to train or attend lessons, so what more could he ask for? He and his Angel shared a cake, they got to blow the candles out together, and he was happy, even though he did not fathom what “making a wish on your birthday” meant. 

That’s another thing he did not understand, he somehow had started calling her Angel, in his head, of course, but still, where did that name come from? Since when does he have pet names for anyone, and why does he think it fits her? Uh, she’s so infuriatingly confusing, he does not want to hurt her, but that’s all he can do, she’s so much smaller and shorter than him, yet they are the same age, she used to trail after him, always trying to talk with him, but then she just stopped. Why had she stopped? And why is he upset that she’s not trying to interact with him, that’s what he wanted, isn’t it?

Never mind that, he will get it some day, he will find out all the answers, for now, he will keep observing her, trying to figure her out. They have been training together for over a year, and through it all, she has not once given up. It was fascinating to watch her grow, to watch her better herself. He had to admit that at the beginning he was scared for her, he did not think she would make it, she just seemed so vulnerable and weak, how could she take punches when it looked like she might break. 

But what terrified him the most was their fights, she could not hold her ground, she never punched hard enough, she was just not made for fighting. He could not go easy on her, no matter how much it pained him to hurt her, she had to get better, she had to fight back, he would not want to think of the consequences of her failing a mission, he did not want to find out how much Ra’s tolerated. He swore he would protect her, but they could not be together all the time, she had to be able to protect herself. Even knowing that, he could not forgive himself for wounding her, most nights he had nightmares of her small, bloodied figure, lying lifeless on the ground in front of him, his hands bright red from her blood, her mesmerizing blue eye closed. He always threw up as soon as he woke up, if only the memories would leave him too.

Considering all the facts, he always beat her, if he wanted to or not, that’s just the way it was. So how had she beaten him?  
It was an ordinary day for Damian, their weekly spare was moments away from starting, when he saw her glare at him. That was new, she had never full on glared at him, not with so much anger, she usually just scowled at him, or avoided his gaze all together. She looked determined, focused, ready for anything. She was beautiful, looking like an avenging angel, so he did not expect her to come running up to him, fists up, even before the match had begun. It all happened so fast, the next thing he knew, he was laying on the ground, with Marie on top of him. She was strangling him, and it surprisingly hurt, so with a groan, he pushed her off, having to use all of his strength. 

Seeing she had not succeeded in immobilizing him, she took time to strategize, plan her moves, but Damian had no such patience, he tried to punch her square in the face, only for her to block it. The next time he tried it, she grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder, using his body weight against him. He was down, but he did not give her enough time to straddle him again, he got up and started circling her, looking for weak spots, but he saw none. Thinking about her improvement, he did not see her punch him in the stomach, he only realized his mistake after feeling the pain, she had seen him distracted and made her move. Smart. With him in pain, she made sure to kick him repeatedly, with everything she got. But he knew she liked hitting with her legs, so when she tried to hit his head, he grabbed her leg, and threw her on the mat. 

That seemed to anger her, because as soon as she got up, she kicked him between the legs, and took hold of his head, only for her to bring her knee up to meet his face. He tried to hit her, but she grabbed his arm, and twisted her body, using his arm as leverage, while she secured her legs around his head. She dropped to the ground, and took him with her. His arms were stuck in her firm grip, and he was losing oxygen fast, but he could not escape her firm grip. He tapped her leg, letting her know she won, but she did not let go, he heard his mother telling her to let go, still, she would not let him breath. 

When he woke up he registered two things: he had lost consciousness, and that she had beaten him. His Angel had won their fight, fair and square, using his strength against him, and planning ahead of time. He could not help himself, he smiled in the safety of his room, he was proud of her, she outsmarted him, without much effort. It was smart to say that from that day forward, he had never underestimated her again, and later on learnt not to belittle the opposite sex in general. Since that day, they had started sparring everyday, learning their weaknesses and strengths, and most importantly, learning how the other thought.


	6. Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I will finish writing chapters from the league soon, it's just that I find Marinette and Damian as kids really adorable.

The night of their sixth birthday was when everything changed, when they changed. No one knew much about the creation and destruction soulmates, that much was clear from the beginning, so really, they shouldn't have been surprised. But they were, because that night they met and talked, while being in separate rooms, in different beds.

They met when they were dreaming. Where? To this day they do not know where they can meet when they are asleep, but that’s not important, they did not even think about where they were. They were too occupied with screaming to think of much. 

Damian was the first to speak intelligible words, as he could not believe his eyes, she was not in pain anymore. “How are you not unconscious on the ground? What’s changed?” he asked, not really looking for an answer.

“Why would I be unconscious, and what are you doing in my dreams? Oh no, are you here to beat me, of course you are, why else would I be dreaming of Damian!” she was really starting to panic. Her dreams varied greatly, she would sometimes dream of home, days with her family, and even her last day with her best friends, but more frequently than not, she would dream of various people beating her, as that man used to in that awful room. Most of which she did not see the faces of, but she had once dreamt of Ra’s, so maybe she was dreaming of Damian, though that would be a first.

Damian did not understand, did she usually dream of him hurting her? “Am I that awful that you would dream of me hurting you on purpose? Have I failed you that much, my Angel?”

She felt her face heat up at his words, since when did he call her that. It must be a dream if he is this nice, better take advantage of it. “We must be dreaming, right? We are not going to remember talking to each other, this has to be our consciousness, so would you like to talk with me? It’s not like we have anything better to do.”

“You must be right, this cannot be possible. So… are you going to tell me why you thought I was here to “beat” you? I know I’m not the nicest, but really, it seems too much to be apart of one of your nightmares!” Damian knew she was not real, but he would take advantage, he would enjoy this dream as much as he could.

Should she tell him, could she open up to him? With the knowledge that the conversation was fictional, she decided she could trust him, he was after all, her imagination. “Well, since I was first kidnapped and imprisoned in that room for a year, I have had nightmares of the man that used to beat me, but sometimes it would take different faces. And really, you are not the nicest, in fact, you are an asshole and you really hurt me!” Huh, it feels good to get it off her chest.

T-they kidnapped her? And hurt her? And imprisoned her? For a whole year? Just what had this girl been through. “I’m so sorry Angel for what my family has done to you! If I could I would take all of your pain away, make it mine, so it would not hurt you anymore. Do you think you could ever forgive me? Not only for what my family has done to you, in my name no less, but for what I did to you. I never knew how much it hurt you, I was just trying to protect you.”

He was sorry? And he said he would take all her pain away, could this be real? As she remembered reality, she started crying, the Damian she knew would never speak to her, much less tell her those comforting words.

Damian did not know what to do, had he said the wrong words, had he made it worse? Fighting against everything that has been drilled into him from birth, he asked “Can I hug you?”. Maybe this would help her, he remembers how much he used to crave hugs that he never got when he was younger.

Marie stopped crying for a moment, was he really offering her a hug? Not wanting to make him rethink it, she nodded with so much rapidity, that her head felt dizzy, but it was worth it. He seemed self-conscious and unsure of himself, but he made his way towards her and wrapped his arms around her. It felt so good to be in his arms, he was warm and soft and so familiar that she could cry, so that’s what she did, she bawled her eyes out while in the arms of the boy that hurt her for two years.

And he let her cry, holding her tightly against him, for her comfort as much as for his. Damian did not know how much she cried, how much time passed, but it was of little importance, he could hold her for eternity and not get bored, if only it would not break his heart to see her in this state. Finally, she stopped, but she made no move to distance herself from him, she only bawled her hands tighter against his t-shirt. 

Damian had to know what happened, how she had ended up here, so he asked her, softening his voice to not disturb her new-found peace. “Angel, do you think you could tell me what happened? Only if you wish to, of course, but I think it would help you if you talked with someone.”

Marie knew that she had to tell someone what had happened, what she had been through, but she could not look him in the eyes and tell him her story without breaking down, so she hid her face in the crook of his neck and held him tight. She started at the beginning, telling him about the perfect day at the beach and everything she remembered about her friends and family. She even descried her relationship with Fu, how stupid she had been to trust him. She told him of her year of isolation and of the man that still haunted her dreams, how much pain she had been through, her every thought and uncertainty. She expressed her constant fear and worry, and eventually, she told him of the pain he caused her. 

Through it all, she felt his every emotion, she felt him tighten his arms around her when she talked about the man that hurt her, she felt him caress her back when she felt as though she could not breathe anymore, heard him draw unexpected breaths when it got too much. In the end, she felt his tears fall onto her back and heard his apologies that he repeated over and over again.

Then he started telling her about his life growing up, the challenges he had endured, the pain he had become numb to, and the expectations he had to uphold. He opened up about his family, how much he wished to make them proud, and about his insecurities, he informed her of all the rules they had to follow, and of the consequences of their every action. He confessed his need of comfort and love, and of friendship. He revealed the reasons behind his every action, how much he wished to be her friend, and how much it hurt to push her away. He even told her of his nightmares, and how he could not get the sight of her lifeless figure out of his head. 

She reassured him as much as she could, telling him that from now on, they had each other, and that was all that mattered. She explained to him that as long as they had each other's back, they would make it, as long as they were there for one another. She tried to make him understand that she forgave him, that it was all in the past.

When it was all said and done, they did not move an inch. They breathed each other in, hugging and holding hands at the same time, seeking out the comfort only the other could bring. 

Suddenly, Marie remembered what he had called her, and realized she had not asked him yet where that came from, so she did just that, moving slightly so she could look him in the eyes. “So “Angel”, what’s up with that, where did that come from?”

She cooed at the sight before her: Damian was bright red, his eyes wide open, looking like a deer caught in headlights, had he always been this adorable? It took some time for him to answer, but when she did, Marie blushed even deeper that Damian had.

“It’s just that when I first saw you, you were so small and innocent and so beautiful, you looked too pure for this word, just like an angel. I guess it just stuck, but I can’t say I’m mad about it, it really suits you.”

They were both with cheeks redder than it was humanly possible, with eyes glossed over, and they looked ridiculous, so much so that they burst in laughter. Then they talked about the first time they met, their training, lessons, everything that came to mind. They talked until they fell asleep, in each other's arms, with goofy smiles on their faces.

Then they woke up. So it was true, they had dreamt and all of that was their imagination running wild, but still, they hoped. They both got dressed with a speed that could rival the Flashes, running to their shared training as if the devil was chasing them. When they met, they looked deeply into the others eyes and found the answer they were looking for, so they ran and embraced, holding on for dear life.


	7. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I did not know how to present Fu.

Marie did not want to see Fu. In fact, she could have lived happily with never seeing him again, but then again, luck was never on her side. 

She had been fighting alongside her Habibi, battling twenty assassins. Damian was bleeding rather badly, he had taken several punches directed at her, but he still had his katana. She had a knife wound on her right side, had lost her katana and had a slight headache, but they were close to winning, even in this poor state, because they knew how to fight together. Out of nowhere, Talia appeared next to her and dragged her from the fight, leaving Damian preoccupied with the still standing three assassins. 

Ra’s of all people had asked to see her, and her alone, so Talia left her, with clear instructions to hurry up. But she could not hurry up, her nerves that she had learnt to hide were eating at her, her overthinking nature getting the better of her, dozens of worst case scenarios swirling through her head. Still, she went, with unsure steps, trembling hands, and clouded thoughts, mirroring her younger self that she had hoped had been killed. 

When she saw him she knew she had a right to be apprehensive. He was just sitting there, next to Ra’s as if he was his right hand, and upon seeing his face that still haunted her to this day, she felt like she had traveled through time. She heard the beach and children’s laughs and adults talking and her cries and it was all too much. Her ears hurt, her heart ached and her slight headache intensified till she could no longer hear her own thoughts. She felt like she would either throw up, or lose consciousness, when finally, she heard , through the fog, Ra’s speak.

“Hello Marie Fu, nice of you to finally join us!” Oh how she hated being called that, and the Demon’s Head knew it, but he was testing her, assigning her weaknesses. She was stronger, smarter, fiercer, she would not let two old men win.

“I’m sorry for the delay, my Master, I promise it will not happen again. For what special occasion did Mister Fu join us, I hope all is well.” There, little old Marie, always the obedient girl, just like they liked it.

“A special occasion indeed little girl. Did you think your bonding with my grandson would go unnoticed? I have seen how close you two are, and from what Wang Fu has told me, you two have taken the next step, you have moved forward with your bond. Why was I not informed of this occurrence? Do you wish to spend another year in solitude, you ungrateful child!”

“Breath, my Angel, breath, I’m here.” She could almost hear Damian telling her to breath, just like he had done hundreds of times.

“I’m terribly sorry that I have not informed you, Master, we did not know what to make of it, either. And I do not know what Wang has told you, but I would like to be the one to thoroughly describe what we have recently discovered. As of last month, we have been able to meet in our dreams, we can communicate while we are sleeping.” 

After that confession, things went by faster, and smoother. Ra’s was happy, Fu seemed proud, and Marie was relieved that she had managed to pull it off without being punished. At least that’s what she thought, but right before leaving, Ra’s informed her of the new adjustments that had been made. 

What God had she upset? She had to work daily with Fu, who she had to call Master Fu, because he was apparently going to be “her mentor”. And training her to become the next Guardian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I just hurry up with their separation, get to why they are separated? Or do you still like reading about their time in the league?  
> Habibi = beloved


	8. Their history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, this chapter was a pain to figure out. I don't really know what else I should write about while Damian and Marie are kids, if anyone has any ideas, I would be grateful.

Marie had no idea how in the dark she truly was, how little she knew of her destiny, of Fate’s way.

The first lessons she had with Fu, she finally learnt what he meant by Guardian. He had prepared a speech, one that could be in the world's record book for how long it was, and that went over her head for the most part.

The only thing that really spiked her interest was his explanation of what a Guardian is. His exact words were “A Guardian is the leader of a team, the brain behind the operations of the team, The Miraculous Team at that.” Ok, maybe those were not his exact words, but he had been talking for so long, the child was surprised she was even awake at that point.

Then he went on and on about how Marie’s job since the beginning of time has been to find the missing teammates and bring them together, “as they are reincarnations of the original team”, whatever that was supposed to mean. 

“Maybe he’s crazy! Yes, that’s it, he’s old and he’s gone mad. Wait, am I crazy? I’m talking to myself, so I must be. Oh no, it’s contagious, whatever he has, he has given it to me. If I have what he has, then I could give it to my Habibi, then he would be sick and....”

“Marie are you listening to me?!” 

Busted. “Just nod, nod and pretend like his boring voice and dull face are the most interesting things in the world”.

“Good, you should pay close attention, it is your history after all. What was I saying?” asked Fu concentrating hard enough that he looked like he had to pee.

Speaking of peeing, she really had to go. Did she do something wrong to get this punishment, have they invented a new kind of torture?

Wang continued undisturbed and oblivious to the girls suffering. “Oh yes. I was telling you about your teammates. You and the Damian aren't the only ones who can be reborn, your team has four more members that are reincarnated after you two are born. You and Damian are the leaders, and you have led that ancient team through whatever battle brought you back to the human world. That is the reason you have been reborn, to fight in an unknown battle that has the possibility to destroy the world.”

How is she supposed to believe this? It all sounds nice, too nice to be true. She’ll play along, fake it till she makes it, as long as she knows that one thing is real: the connection between her and Damian. 

He went on about how there are many versions of the truth, and many variations of the same story. He specified that there are no magic jewelers that give her strength and power, no little God to tell her everything, as many people believe, that is just a myth, a way to try to understand their amazing capabilities, the capabilities of the six kwamis, beings that can be reincarnated every one hundred years, when they are needed most. 

That part gave her hope, hope for friends and family and love. She loves Dami, but she knows that at some time, they will have to be separated, she can feel it, so it’s nice to know she will have someone when she will lose her Habibi.

Then there is the matter of Wang Fu, who says he is a magic collector. According to him, “a magic collector is a person who spends all their life looking for the residue magic the six kwamis leave after their starting and ending a cycle (when they are born and killed)”. The magic can be collected and used for various purposes, for the good or bad of the human race, but in the end, they are the kwamis loyal servants. 

If he is her loyal servant why had he kidnapped her? She is only six, why do they keep bombarding her with so much information, telling her over and over again what her destiny is supposed to be. It’s infuriating!

Right when she was seconds away from killing her teacher, Damian miraculously appeared, as if he could sense her anger, though the look on his face told her enough to know he had not come to console her. They had another mission.

_________________________________________________________________________

The old man watched the girl and boy as they left, a small smile on his face.

Wang Fu has had a complicated life, he has collected through the years as much information as he could, hoping to serve the Guardian, to give his life meaning. He has traveled the world, looking for clues as to when and where the Guardian would be reborn. 

He knew evil would be starting a war and understood his destiny, he recognized the role he played in the upcoming battle, he just did not know what he was getting himself into. Seeing as the Guardian had no knowledge of her previous lives until she turned sixteen, she needed a teacher, someone to inform her of all of her duties. She needed a mentor, and he needed hope.

He had kidnapped the Guardian so she could be together with her soulmate, her other half, just the way it was meant to be. He had heard from numerous sources her soulmate was the successor of an important organization, so he knew his only option was to bring her to him, or else they would meet too late. He did not know what that organization stood for, and he did not try to find out, but he should have, because that sweet three year old he used to babysit has gone through hell. The kid he used to know was gone and it was all his fault.

He knew she would never forgive him, she had no reason to do so, but he still hoped she would listen to him. He hoped she would let him teach her, help her remember, for the war was near and evil was brewing and only Fate’s champions could win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is everything clear? If you didn't understand something, just ask, but know that some things are supposed to be a mystery.   
> Is anyone still reading this story?


	9. The last step

Fighting, missions, learning, planning, training, killing. From age seven, till age eight, Marie and Damian were trained till exhaustion, battling for their lives one day, going foreign places to kill unknown faces the other.

Hours spent on filling their young minds with political tactics, war strategy and court schemes. Weeks used on learning the Old Ways, on the “how” and “when” of every life that passed and on what awaits the pair from the battle they are supposed to fight in, to the moment they retake their place as rulers. Months full of magical, physical and emotional training all for one purpose: to make them unstoppable, make them superior to ordinary and extraordinary humans. 

That one year made them the unimaginable: killing machines with the faces of angels and minds of geniuses.

The pair was unstoppable, on every mission they went, they succeeded to complete it, using their young age to their advantage. More than once they have played the stupid, carefree kids they would never be to get out of sticky situations. When they could not, they would just kill everyone present, though Marie liked manipulation more than killing, that was Damian’s choice weapon. That was why they worked together perfectly.

They liked coming back from a mission, liked the lack of torture or punishment for the littlest things. They loved the rest they were given after a victory and the look of satisfaction every adult had on their faces. 

After the Empire State Building mission they had no time to wind down, they were ordered to dress nicely for their birthday party. From the excitement of the mission, they had forgotten they were turning eight, but they were able to have fun nonetheless.

After their party, Fu told them of their connection and of what being soulmates involved. He stuck to the basics, only things he knew, and explained that being able to meet in their sleep was only the beginning.

“Every time you are reborn you lose your powers and every advantage that comes with the soulmate bond. You have to regain them, and because it would be overwhelming to get them all at once, you acquire them through the years. The first step was recognition of the bond, the ceremony you did when you were four. The marks that appeared on your wrists were just acceptance of the new skin you bore, signs of the soul you shared. The next step was your meeting in the space only you can access, and only while unconscious. Tonight you will experience another step, one of the most essentials. After today, you will be able to sense each other's emotions, you will feel what your soulmate feels, every single emotion, be it good or bad. Not only that, you will be able to notice when the other is in danger, when they are fighting, whether they are losing or winning and you will be affected by it. Every physical and emotional problem will be felt through the bond, even wounds will be felt, but only a percentage of the real pain, and they will not appear on both bodies. This will be the last step you will take towards completing your bond, until you turn sixteen. Remember,whatever you do, make sure you complete the bond before you turn sixteen and whatever you do, make sure three kisses are stolen before that time.”

And that was his only explanation, no matter how much the kids begged, he would not reveal any more information. They were beyond confused and wished to know what the last warning meant, but he would not speak. That was all they were given, and all that will be given for a long time.

That night, as every night since they were six, Damian sneaked inside Marie’s room and climbed on her bed. They were too tired to speak, they just hugged each other and went to sleep, knowing they could talk freely in their realm.

They talked all night, trying to decipher Fu’s words and trying to figure out the meaning behind the warning they were given, but they did not understand what three kisses had to do with their bond. They decided that they were too young to kiss and that they had enough time to do just that. 

Between talk of Wang’s words, they talked about the future. They imagined what running away would be like, deciding they would enroll into university, get a normal job and just live, just the two of them, without having to worry for their lives. They talked and talked about it, knowing it was just a dream, but loving it anyway. 

They knew running away would be useless, that they would never escape the League of Assassins, Ra’s would never let them, and even if by some miracle they would be able to flee, they were certain they would later be separated. They realized Fate planned to split them up and that they had to go on different journeys, prepare for the final battle on their own. 

The next day, while Marie was taking lessons with Fu, she felt Damian’s annoyance, followed by confidence. She sensed he was fighting, felt phantom punches, but she wasn’t worried, she knew deep down that he was winning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Any constructive criticism?


	10. Failed mission

The Leauge of Assasins is and will always be full of demented people.

They have tortured, beaten and attempted to kill kids, but it was all to prepare future leaders, to educate beings that could very well be closer to Gods than to humans, right? Then what did marrying them help with, what did a binding ceremony have to do with knowledge and strength and power?

Though the morals of a bunch of assassins wasn’t the surprise, the wonder was in the acceptance of said kids, the happiness and eagerness they showed. So, at the age of nine, after five years of knowing they were soulmates, Damian and Marie performed a ceremony. The sacred ceremony of the League of Assassins was a marvel to behold, but for the pair, it felt significantly less important than their first ceremony.

While Ra’s was saying words that sounded ancient, Marie could not help but remember the terrified four year old that had hope and happiness beaten out of, that was as lost as one could be and with thoughts a child should not have. That was, until she connected with her love. She could feel through their bond that Damian was as happy and as content as she was, she could see his love for her.

So, as wonderful as the ceremony is, neither kids could remember anything else other than the love that enveloped them. They never took their eyes off each other, even when Ra’s cut their palms and made them drink their mixed blood, even when a tattoo appeared on their other arm, an identical one. They moved their gazes to the awaiting crowd to accept the applause, only for their tattooed hands to meet in a hold as powerful as Fate is.

But everything can change, nothing is set in stone, because even the devil was once an angel.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel Agrest was their only failed mission, their fall. It was supposed to be easy, one connection here, on punch there, after all, they were trained assassins, no matter the age, but they lost to an unworthy opponent.

They were sent to Paris with only one task to complete: destroy the Agrest Empire, and after that, kill Gabriel, making sure to blame it on his wife. Really, it wasn’t that hard. The Agrest brand was a front for his human trafficking business, he had messed with the League of Assassins so he had to pay with his life. The usual business.

At the beginning, everything went smoothly, they did everything according to plan. They spent days tracking that awful family, having to witness disgusting things, all to learn their schedule. After they were sure their kid would be alone in the park, with only one bodyguard watching, they went up to him, befriending him. They used the excuse of not knowing anyone, while pretending they were cousins who came to Paris for a family trip, so they could get intel on his father. 

They were the same age, but Adrien acted as a five year old, it was infuriating. He was childish, stupid, juvenile, and thought the world revolved around him. For the son of such a vile, but still intelligent man, he was easy to manipulate. In no time, they found out that Gabriel would throw a charity gala that night, as an excuse to invite all of his associates, all of his partners in crime.

That information was vital, it was what they were looking for, but they weren’t happy about the way they had to get it. Adrien may be stupid, but he made them pay for the information, without even knowing. Marie had to kiss his cheek, because that’s what friends apparently do. Damian had almost killed him on the spot when he asked her that, but he felt throughout their bond that Marie would not be happy, knowing they had a mission, it wouldn't do good to kill his son. So she accepted, having to hold back her urge to bite him instead. Damian felt Marie’s frustration and knew that she would help him kill Adrien. Oh how much he loved her. 

After they found out the information they needed, they went to plan for the take down, walking hand in hand and enjoying the sun they rarely felt. Everything was perfect, they were on vacation, they were free of all of the duties, and most importantly, they were together, away from prying eyes. Maybe the fact that everything was perfect should have been a giveaway.

That night, at Gabriel’s gala everything went to shit. Getting in the house took longer than they expected, especially since they had no time to study the house. They should have acted sooner. After they managed to get in, they had to hide in the shadows, because some of the people present knew them, knew the organization they represented and that mission was supposed to be top secret.

They waited hours in the shadows, looking for the perfect opportunity to kill Gabriel. They chose a few weeks ago that they would poison him in front of all of his associates. The poison was a message, a way to tell those vile people that they are never safe.

It was supposed to be easy, they made sure to poison his drink, the one he would drink to celebrate their victories. He acted exactly how they knew he would, he was too drunk on the power he thought he possessed to really pay attention to his surroundings. 

What they did not plan for was his wife, Emily. She was supposed to be the one blamed for the poison, a greedy wife that wanted it all. And that may be exactly what she was, because instead of Gabriel giving the final speech, she was the one that spoke. And after those carefully chosen words were spoken, in the middle of the room, she drank the poison champagne. 

By the time Emily hit the floor, the assassins were already streets away. 

That night, when Emily died, she took away with her the happiness and hope the kids have ever felt. That poison killed not only the wife of a criminal, but it also killed Marie, the girl she has learnt to love.

They had to act fast, they knew consequences for their mistake could kill them both. And it did, it killed their souls, because after that failed mission they had to go on different paths. They made plans after plans, but in every one of them, Marie would be dead as soon as she returned to the League of Assassins.  
They knew someone would have to pay for the trouble they caused and they had no doubt in their minds that Marie would be the one receiving the punishment, so they decided that only Damian would return to the League. 

It was all Damian’s idea. Marie would stay in Paris, waiting and planning for another chance at killing Gabriel. She would only return to the League after she had finished their mission, and in the meantime, Damian would try to convince his grandfather that they still had value, that they were better alive than dead. 

The next day, Marie was walking into a bakery, looking like a scared nine year old that has gone through hell. She inquired about a Dupain-Cheng couple, and when asked who she was, she uttered a name long forgotten. “I’m Marinette''

The woman, her “mom” hugged her, crying and muttering her name over and over again. Marie did not have to pretend she was overwhelmed, she cried her heart out, but not because of happiness, but because she has been separated from her soul. She cried till her throat hurt and her eyes were too heavy to stay open, but the sorrow she felt was heavier.

Five years. Oh how little that was, she would have spent eternity by Damian’s side. But no matter the power one bore, Fate was always the one who chose, it would always be Fate’s way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I tried to keep them together, but they have to grow on their own.   
> Did you enjoy this chapter?


	11. The attack: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick point of view change, I wanted to start writing from her point of view. Please tell me what you think.

I am an assassin. I am a kwami. I am a true ruler, the all time Queen. I have survived the League of Assassins, where I have been beaten and tested beyond reason. I have killed many and I have done the impossible: I have made the Demon’s Head heir love me.

But for the life of me, I can’t take any more of this torture. It would have been more pleasant to be tortured by the League then stand this one more minute. 

It has been a year since I have left my dysfunctional home. One whole year of not seeing Daimian, of only talking to him in my dreams. I have learnt to live, to adapt to this new kind of hell only so I could breath for six hours, the only time Damian has for sleeping.

I have used all of my free time to try to finish my mission, but it is impossible. I’m going nowhere and on top of that, every day has become the same. I spend every day inside the house, never leaving it, or at least that’s what my “parents” think. 

They have decided that I was not ready to go back to school and have taken to “teaching” me themselves. Really, what they do couldn’t be called teaching, they have no patience and prefer yelling when I pretend I don't understand something. Key word “pretend”, I had learnt what they are teaching when I was four, so it’s more of nodding to what they say while thinking about the ways I could make them shut up.

They have also decided that I am too vulnerable to meet with my childhood friends or to make new friends. Nino and Kim have tried multiple times to talk to me, they came to the house and asked for me, but they were sent home before I could get to them.

The boys couldn't call or text me either because the “adults'' have decided that I couldn’t have a phone either, for the same reason I could not have friends. But not having friends is for the better, I would soon get back to my best friend and would have to leave them behind. Plus, they are weak and easy targets for my enemies.

So they make me spend my time in their insignificant bakery, helping them with the customers. Cause that’s fair, I could interact with strangers that may have bad intentions, but couldn't even talk with kids my own age that used to be my friends. But it’s ok, it’s not like I wanted to talk to them, they are stupid and not at my level. All I need and will ever need is my Habbibi, he’s the only one who will know me.

Yes, every day has been the same, but today was different, worse. It started like any day, I woke up at six, went for a run through Paris, trained for three hours and then continued my education, taking university courses online. I was going through my plans for the “Agrest Murder”,as I like to call my mission, when suddenly, I felt abdominal pain. At first it felt weird because it has been a long time since I have felt pain, but then I realized it wasn’t that bad. 

Or so I thought, it started hurting so bad I felt like vomiting. And I did, I puked when I saw blood on my pants. I panicked for a whole hour, crying my eyes out because of the pain and because I realized how unfair the world was. I cried because I missed Damian with my whole heart, until my “parents” interrupted me. 

After Sabine saw the blood, she had a long talk with me, telling me about how I was becoming a woman( people seem to have a problem remembering my age). She told me all about how from now on I was going to bleed every month, because that's so fair. She then told me all about where babies come from and what my body will be going through. The awkward way she explained everything made me miss Talia.

I spent the whole day in bed feeling sorry for myself, and it was awful. I wanted to see Dami, wanted to talk with him and just hold him. I wanted to be home.

That night, I felt Damian’s surprise, anger and worry and sensed he was in serious danger. I could somehow tell that if I did not help him, he was going to die. I knew in my bones that he needed me, making the need to help him overpower my every sense. 

Suddenly, I was no longer in my room, I was no longer in Paris, France, I was back to the League’s headquarters, I was in Nanda Parbat. I had somehow teleported across the word, in a matter of seconds. But I did not let myself think too hard about what that meant, Damian needed me.

Seeing the destruction that surrounded me, I forgot all about the character I was pretending to be, I made sure to erase Marinette from my senses. I became what I was trained to be, I became an assassin that felt nothing and knew only how to strike, to kill.

I took a few seconds to analyze my surroundings and to assess the situation. It wasn’t good, someone had formed an army not to conquer, but to make sure no survivors were left, to end the League once and for all. The battle had just started, but I could already see multiple bodies from both sides.

I took a breath of the fresh mountain air, letting the killing calm take hold of me, till my senses became greater and time seemed to slow. With a deadly smile on my face I started making a path to the building, killing everyone that was close to me with a katana I found on the ground.

I did not stop to engage in combat, I killed those that came at me with only my katana. Over the years killing has become my second nature, and this massacre I now participated in was a dance for me, my very own choreography of death, the wind and screams a music that pushed me forward. I knew something was wrong inside me if I could take the life of others without a second thought, but for now, that something was the only thing keeping me alive.

When I was almost inside, I felt sorrow and wrath coming from Damian. I stopped for a second to make sure that he was alright and when I realized what the sorrow meant, the smile was wiped from my face. In that moment I knew who had attacked, I understood that Slade has just killed Ra’s and that Damian was going to get himself killed trying to murder Wilson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello world :)  
> Sorry for the wait( again), I really don't have an excuse other than my lazyness and my school work.   
> I would love some opinions.


End file.
